


Finals Week

by kangaroar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Finals Week, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Law School, Lemon, M/M, Naruto and Sasuke keep running into each other (on purpose), One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, naruto thinks sasuke is way hotter but sasuke feels the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangaroar/pseuds/kangaroar
Summary: It's finals week, Naruto's laptop is on 2% power in the middle of his study session, and the only free outlet in his favorite coffee shop is at a table that is occupied by the most attractive businessman Naruto has ever seen in his life.





	Finals Week

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't posted in a while. My Naruto phase is returning. Is that good or bad? I don't know. This is also the first time I've written smut in a LONG time, can you tell? Enjoy (:

Naruto was practically in tears. In fact, maybe he was in tears–he was so damn tired from running on 2 hours of sleep that he couldn’t really tell. All he knew was that he was praying with all of his heart for one of two things to happen: to either finish studying for his finals, or for a giant, blazing meteorite to strike the roof of Rasengan Café and kill him. But, as his luck would have it, neither of those two things were about to happen anytime soon. As he was finishing his work Naruto noticed that his laptop was on 2% power, that he'd forgotten to save almost all of his work,  _and_  that the meteorite had not, in fact, blown up the entire coffee shop yet.

Naruto cursed under his breath and lowered the laptop lid, scanning the café for any free outlets. There were none along the walls and the two large tables in the back of the café had no more available outlets, which left the tables next to the two central pillars to be his only saving grace. One of them was occupied by two girls sharing a coffee (seriously, who comes to a coffee shop to share a coffee?) and the other was occupied by a tall, intimidating man who was dressed in a dark navy suit. His bangs blocked Naruto from seeing his face, but judging by the way that the rest of his hair was delicately styled into spikes and by the fact that this man practically _oozed_ tall-dark-handsome businessman, this guy probably liked to be left alone. Naruto watched the man’s slender fingers tap at his computer for a few seconds, debating on what he should do, before deciding that his pride and his studies were worth the ensuing awkward half hour or so.

Naruto picked up all his papers and notebooks, clamped them between the lid and keyboard of his Macbook, and walked over to the man’s table with his pen in his mouth before putting his things down carelessly, papers spilling everywhere. He felt the man’s eyes land on him, narrowed, his face scowling, but Naruto ignored that and proceeded to plug his laptop in quickly before it died. Then, he finally raised his head to look at the man sitting across from him to explain his intrusion.

The minute Naruto made eye contact with the guy, he froze, choking on his words. If he thought that the mere aura of this dude screamed sexy businessman, the guy’s face was _so_ much hotter than any sexy businessman Naruto’s imagination could conjure. Naruto couldn’t believe that someone could look so flawless, so elegant, so… much like they wanted to murder Naruto. He closed his jaws with an imperceptible motion and proceeded to explain himself, his mouth suddenly dry.

“Hey, sorry for interrupting you like this, but it’s finals week and my laptop was running out of battery and I really need to finish this in the next three days and–” God, Naruto was rambling, but he was suddenly hyper aware of the fact that this table was so _fucking_ small that his legs were practically interlocked with the other man and he could smell the guy’s aftershave and holy shit was it masculine– “So, yeah, I hope you don’t mind me being around for another couple of minutes.” He took a deep breath in, finishing his rushed explanation all in one breath.

Nervously, he looked at the other man, praying that he wasn’t going to have to run all the way to another café for a stupid power outlet.

Much to Naruto’s relief, the look on the man’s face had shifted from murder to mild boredom. “It’s fine.”

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. “Whew, okay. I’ll stop bothering you now so you can get back to work,” he said, but the man’s eyes had already slid back to the screen of his laptop, no longer paying attention to Naruto.

Nervously, Naruto began studying again, but it was significantly more difficult to, considering that he was terrified that every move would either get him judged by the man or that it would annoy the him to the point of leaving. Not that Naruto needed his approval, nor was he scared of rejection… fuck. Not even he could deny that he was _seriously_ lusting after this man, who he’d met just two minutes ago.

Naruto stole a few quick glances at his face. Perfect, arched eyebrows, feline eyes so dark they looked black but were somehow still filled with light, pale skin, bangs that framed his angularly cut jaw, broad shoulders tapering down into a slim waist… Yeah, he was definitely Naruto’s type, and Naruto had pretty selective tastes in men. His eyes followed as the man lifted a hand to run it through his hair, the hair looking so damn soft even though it looked so meticulously styled, and Naruto suddenly thought about how he wanted to find out if it was actually styled or if the man just rolled out of bed every morning looking like that, preferably out of Naruto’s bed, but then his sleeve pulled lower on his forearm and Naruto’s heart stopped. _Oh my God,_ Naruto thought, a little pissed at how attractive this creature before him was, _he has a fucking tattoo._ He caught sight of a few tendrils of black coiling around his forearm and snaking up his wrist, and now all Naruto wanted to do was rip that expensive-looking suit off to find out just how far up that tattoo went.

Suddenly, the man’s eyes darted up to meet Naruto’s and he found himself looking away quickly rather than shooting the man his usual customary smile whenever he was caught staring, feeling heat rise from his neck to his cheeks. The man seemed to have noticed Naruto staring, because a slow, crooked smirk rose to his lips and Naruto could’ve fainted with how sexy it looked, even from the corner of his eye.

“Naruto… Uzumaki?” The man asked, his voice deep and smooth and sultry and all _kinds_ of sinful. “Hoping to get into law school, are you?”

“How did you know my name?” Naruto asked, his voice breathier and huskier than he would’ve liked. Hey, it’d been a while, and Naruto was basically sitting two inches away from the closest a man could get to perfection.

“It’s written on top of your papers. Jurisprudence, criminology, and… anthropology? Tough courses.” There was that smirk again, and Naruto’s heart started pounding all over again. “Are you a senior?”

“Yeah, so this is my last set of finals, thank God.” Naruto smiled, some of his confidence returning now that the man was presenting himself to be more human and less too-good-for-commoners. “Are you in school, or…?” He left the question open, cocking an eyebrow at the suit.

“I graduated last year. My name’s Sasuke Uchiha.”

Naruto whistled. “Damn, what kind of recommendations did you get to land you a job like _that_ so quick?” he asked, nodding at Sasuke’s expensive laptop and suit.

“It’s not that impressive, considering that it’s my family’s business.” A flash of annoyance sparked in Sasuke’s eyes, not unmissed by Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. “Family business or not, you’re still a self-made man.” He shouldn’t have felt so pleased when the annoyance in Sasuke’s eyes warmed to appreciation, however minute.

Sasuke put the lid of his laptop down and picked up his coffee, taking a sip. “Come here often?” he asked, sounding disinterested outwardly, but Naruto had the feeling that Sasuke didn’t usually display this much interest in complete strangers.

“For this week, yeah. My finals are in two days and this is the only place I can focus enough to get stuff done.”

“Hn.” Sasuke made a small noise in the back of his throat, acknowledging Naruto’s response but not replying. Naruto panicked slightly, eager to keep the conversation going.

“How about you? You seem like quite a regular.” Although, if the guy came here as often as Naruto did, Naruto didn’t know how on earth he’d never noticed Sasuke sooner. Conflicting schedules, probably; Naruto was usually catching a nap at this hour.

“Every day in the morning, sometimes after work.” Sasuke swirled his coffee around in the cup, drawing Naruto’s eyes to the circular motion. He glanced at the time: 4:15 PM. Not that Naruto cared, or anything like that.

  _We should meet up sometime for coffee,_ Naruto wanted to say, but all that came out was, “the coffee’s pretty good, yeah?”

Sasuke blinked in agreement and then began gathering his things. “Good luck on those finals. It was nice to meet you, Naruto.”

Naruto bit back his disappointment, smiling brightly. “You too, Sasuke! Good luck with… whatever smart businessman stuff you have to finish.” He didn’t want to think about how nice Sasuke’s baritone sounded when he said Naruto’s name, nor the fact that it was probably the last time he’d hear his name roll off Sasuke’s tongue.

Sasuke flashed him a quick smirk before leaving, but somehow it seemed a lot closer to a smile.

Naruto pinched his nose bridge momentarily. He’d never been so immediately attracted to someone before, and he’d never been so… crestfallen when that someone had left. It was also worth noting that he’d never been so attracted to someone so clearly out of his league before now. He snapped his head up and immediately began to work again, typing even though the backs of his hands were aching. _It’s okay,_ Naruto told himself, _you’ll meet someone just like him some other time._

* * *

 A few days later, Naruto practically ran into the Rasengan after having taken his last final, tears of joy in the corners of his eyes. The horrors of finals week were finally over, and though he wasn’t so sure that he aced all of his exams, he believed in himself enough to loosen up and celebrate. He was meeting up with some friends later to go drinking, toasting their last year as undergraduates, but he wanted to stop by and get some coffee first. He was exhausted, but he planned on partying all night.

That was _definitely_ the only reason why, instead of taking his usual 4 PM nap, he was getting coffee despite being what felt like a few years short on sleep. He stood in line, ordered his usual overly sweet drink, and then settled at an empty table and pulled his phone out, shooting a few quick texts to his friends to confirm where and when they were meeting. He took his jacket off and downed his coffee in three swallows, immediately regretting ordering a drink with such a low caffeine content. Just as Naruto was contemplating on whether he should tough it out and save some money or just buy another drink, he heard someone approaching from behind and the hairs on his neck immediately raised.

“How were your finals?”

Naruto gaped as Sasuke pulled out the empty chair from across the table and took a seat with his customary smirk and that playful gleam in his dark eyes.

“Oh, they were fine.” Naruto laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair, as if the messy blonde locks needed to stick up any more. “I’m pretty sure I passed all of them, though that might not be saying much. How have you been?”

“Work’s been busy, but fine. I’m off for a few days though, my brother’s been saying that I’m working too hard.”

It was then that Naruto noticed that Sasuke wasn’t in a suit, instead dressed in a black jacket, a navy t-shirt, and black jeans. It was reassuring to Naruto, now that it looked more like Sasuke was an actual person rather than some prodigy young corporate mogul. Also, his outfit fit him _so_ well, and when Sasuke turned to look at something, Naruto’s gaze would’ve followed had it not been for the tattoo on Sasuke’s neck that was revealed. The design of something black and distinctly Japanese-inspired peeked out from where his shirt had moved from the motion of his head and Naruto had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning, growling, licking his lips, everything that his body was telling him to do at that very moment.

“So, are you doing anything to celebrate?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto’s lack of response. He seemed to do that a lot.

“Yeah, a couple of my friends are going to Chidori, that super expensive bar near here. I don’t really know why they picked such a high-end one, but I think my wallet can take the hit.” Naruto grinned. The euphoria of being finished with his tests washed over him again, and suddenly all of his butterflies disappeared. “I haven’t slept a lot though, so I’m probably looking at a killer hangover tomorrow.”

“Hm.” Sasuke looked him over. If he felt any concern, he didn’t show it. “Take care of yourself, Naruto.”

“Aw, worried?” Naruto flashed Sasuke a toothy smile, feeling his old confidence come back. “Don’t worry, I know how much you’d miss me.”

“I just met you.” The words were flat, but Naruto saw the mirth in Sasuke’s guarded eyes.

“Love at first sight?” Naruto cringed inwardly after the words escaped his lips. Was that too far? Sasuke didn’t seem to think it was weird, but Naruto thought that it would probably be best to leave before his mouth said anything else that would make Sasuke fear for Naruto’s sanity. “Anyway, I should probably go. My friends are already at the bar. I’ll see you later though?” Naruto grabbed his jacket and swung it over his shoulders.

“See you.” The way Sasuke said it made Naruto feel like Sasuke was sure that he’d see Naruto again, but maybe it was just wishful thinking.

Naruto shot Sasuke one last smile before heading out the door, closing it softly behind him, the bells jingling as he took one last glance in the window at Sasuke.

* * *

 

“Twelve!”

“Sakura,” Naruto groaned, “I’ll die.” He was already tipsy to the point of being extra flirtatious toward the girls, and Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were already drunk enough that they reciprocated his advances.

“One for every final we’ve taken, dude!” Kiba slapped Naruto hard on the back, his drink spilling onto his fingers.

“It would be good to loosen up, Naruto,” Neji quipped, Gaara looking on with approval.

Naruto sighed, but accepted the challenge. The bartender lined up the shot glasses and filled them to the brim with vodka, clearly thinking that it was going to be split in their entire group rather than being all just for Naruto. He slammed one shot down, wincing as the liquid burned his throat and its acrid taste filled his nostrils. Sakura and Hinata cheered, while Kiba stole a shot from the line for himself.

Naruto downed five more before deciding that he’d had enough. Although he had a high tolerance for alcohol, it was definitely becoming clear that he hadn’t eaten or slept enough before coming to the bar. His head was pleasantly spinning, but he was getting all of the telltale signs that he was going to feel nauseous soon. He excused himself from his friends, swiftly dodging Kiba’s attempted kiss (the guy was crazy when he was drunk), and headed to the bathroom in case he was going to be sick. He hated to be a downer at parties, but it was the price he had to pay for getting coffee instead of a real meal and a nap.

As he was walking to the bathroom, Naruto felt a hand grab his shoulder and turn him around. Naruto sighed inwardly as he peered through the dim lighting to see who it was, fully prepared to have to reject some wasted sorority girl, but there was no mistaking that perfect black hair, nor the cologne wafting off him, nor the smirk playing around his lips. The churning in Naruto’s stomach suddenly turned into butterflies.

“Why are you here?” Naruto asked, his lips splitting into a wide grin.

Sasuke shrugged. “I figured I might as well do something fun on my off day.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “You should’ve told me that you were heading here too, we could’ve had some drinks together!”

“Are you leaving already?” Sasuke asked, composed, but somehow Naruto thought he might have been disappointed. Naruto was probably just drunk.

“No, but I probably shouldn’t drink anymore. I don’t really want to be blackout drunk tonight.”

“Understandably.” Sasuke nodded in agreement. “Are you doing okay? You look kind of pale.”

Concern. His cologne– Tom Ford? Burberry shirt, big eyes, long eyelashes, straight nose, everything was spinning in Naruto’s head as the alcohol began seeping into his bloodstream. “I’m fine.” Not fine. So many butterflies. Or maybe he was about to throw up? Naruto couldn’t tell. His heart pounded at the sight of the pink-tinted light hitting the side of Sasuke’s face. _Fuck,_ he had it bad.

“I never took you for a lightweight.” That smirk again, or maybe it was just how Sasuke smiled, full of confidence that might have been closer to playful arrogance. Naruto caught himself about to lean forward to kiss that smirk off Sasuke’s face, but stopped himself just in time.

Naruto rolled his eyes, partly at Sasuke and partly at himself. “I could beat you in a drinking contest any day. Just not… today.” He gave Sasuke a crooked grin.

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed, glancing behind him at Naruto’s group of friends, who were getting rowdier and drunker by the minute. “If you’re done drinking, do you need a ride home?”

“Are you sober right now?” Naruto laughed. “Who comes to a bar to _not_ drink?”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “Maybe there was something here I wanted more than alcohol.”

Naruto stared, shivers running up and down his spine. Sasuke’s lips twitched at his silence.  
“So, about the ride…?”

“I’ll take it,” Naruto breathed, clearing his throat upon hearing the hoarseness in his voice. “My friends are probably going to get kicked out soon, anyway.”

“Let’s beat the traffic, then.” 

* * *

 

 _Of course_ Sasuke drove a Lexus. Naruto was almost annoyed at how wealthy Sasuke was, especially since Sasuke was only two years older. Naruto admired the sleek, polished length of the car, almost unwilling to open the door for fear of leaving fingerprints on its pristine surface. Luckily, he didn’t need to, since Sasuke opened the door for him. The gesture seemed uncharacteristically formal, but somehow it charmed Naruto even more.

“Address?” Sasuke asked once he was seated behind the wheel.

“Uh…” Naruto groaned inwardly. He’d never really memorized the address of his apartment, since he’d moved in just last year and he was already familiar enough with the area that he relied on his sense of direction to get him home on the rare occasion he had to drive somewhere past downtown Konoha.

“Too drunk to remember where your own place is?” Sasuke teased. “We can always go to mine, you know.”  
Naruto levelled his gaze with Sasuke’s to see if he was actually inviting Naruto over. Naruto wasn’t opposed to one night stands, but this one seemed… out of his league.

“What did you come here for?” Naruto cocked his head curiously, his mind surprisingly clear in that moment. “You said before that you didn’t come for a drink.”

“I thought it was obvious.”

“You just met me,” Naruto said, repeating what Sasuke had said in the coffee shop. It wasn’t that he was afraid of Sasuke, just of what his intentions were. Naruto had been in enough shitty, shallow relationships to be cautious of what his romantic and sexual interests wanted from him.

“It was enough to know that I want you.” Sasuke met Naruto’s gaze confidently. Naruto didn’t think Sasuke was the type to sweet talk his way into someone’s bed, so maybe he actually _was_ interested.

“I would’ve thought you wanted someone that was… more in your league.” Naruto cracked a smile.

“In my league? The only people in my league are old, stuffy, rich men. I’m not attracted to older guys nor to having even more unnecessary spending money.” Sasuke turned his body to face Naruto more.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke’s sardonic tone. “Yeah, but I’m… nobody compared to you.”

“Why would I want someone comparable to me?” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I have enough gold diggers fawning over me night and day. I wanted someone genuine.”

“Well, I don’t really get it, but I–” Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke had leaned over and grabbed the front of his shirt, kissing him. His eyes widened as Sasuke’s eyelashes brushed against him, overwhelmed with Sasuke’s scent and how damn _soft_ his lips were. Naruto eyes slipped shut as he began to kiss back, a hand snaking up Sasuke’s arm to pull him closer at the nape of his neck.

Sasuke slowly pulled away, and Naruto couldn’t help but feel disappointed at the loss of his warmth. “So, do you want to come to my place?”

“Lets do it,” Naruto said with a grin. He was sobering up quickly, but the warm feeling at the pit of his stomach wasn’t going away.

Sasuke turned the key with a small smile, starting the car and pulling into the street. The smooth purr of the engine filled the interior of the car as they drove further into the heart of downtown Konoha, Naruto fingering at his seatbelt in a combination of nerves and excitement.

They had barely been driving for ten minutes before Sasuke pulled into a parking lot. Naruto definitely did _not_ memorize the number of his parking space. (It was 29.)

Sasuke led Naruto into the apartment complex, which looked more like the lobby of an expensive hotel than an apartment complex. There was even a café on the ground level, which made Naruto question why Sasuke would ever go to the Rasengan if there was a café in his own building. They took the elevator up to the fifteenth floor, where Sasuke unlocked the door to his apartment and let Naruto in.

Naruto almost gasped at the interior. Two of his own apartment could probably fit in Sasuke’s. The kitchen was full of marble and pristine steel surfaces, the carpet was plush and white, leather sofas lined the living room with a huge flat screen TV against one wall, but the view was absolutely Naruto’s favorite thing about the apartment. He walked up to the large glass window overlooking the sprawling city of Konoha beneath.

“Jesus, that’s gorgeous.” His breath fogged up the window and he could see Sasuke approaching him from behind.

“Would you like a drink?” Sasuke’s voice suddenly seemed deeper, the timbre making Naruto’s hairs stand on end.

“Uh, water?” Man, it had been a bad idea to drink that much.

Sasuke left momentarily and Naruto took it upon himself to have a seat on one of the leather couches. The leather was soft beneath his fingers, the cushions the perfect firmness. Naruto groaned. He would _kill_ to have this kind of lifestyle.

Sasuke returned and handed Naruto a glass of water, taking a seat next to him, close enough that their thighs could almost touch. Naruto, slightly panicking, downed the water quickly to combat his suddenly dry mouth. He set the glass on the table in front of them.

Sasuke laid an arm along the back of the couch, as if he wanted to put an arm around Naruto’s shoulders. “Sobering up?”

Naruto nodded. “Yeah, thank god.”

Sasuke’s eyes flashed before he leaned over Naruto again, closing the distance and softly slanting his lips over Naruto’s. Naruto’s eyes clothes and his breath caught as Sasuke began stroking his cheek with a thumb before moving up to tangle in his hair. Naruto laid a hand on Sasuke’s thigh, feeling suddenly unsure in himself.

Sasuke pulled away and took Naruto’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Do you want this?” he asked seriously.

“Yeah.” Naruto leaned in again, his hand fisting in Sasuke’s hair as he took the initiative in deepening the kiss. Sasuke slipped a hand up his shirt, tracing circles on Naruto’s hipbone and stroking up his sides. Naruto groaned as Sasuke bit down on his lower lip.

Sasuke seemed to enjoy being able to pull noises out of Naruto, as he bit down again, harder and more insistently. He growled as Naruto moaned once more, pushing Naruto down by his chest to straddle him. Sasuke leaned over Naruto, kissing a slow, wet trail down his neck and to his collarbone, licking the hallow in between. His hands pushed Naruto’s shirt up, more demandingly, while Naruto began tracing Sasuke’s abs with his palms. They had a similar build, Naruto noticed, but he enjoyed how Sasuke seemed broader, yet simultaneously leaner.

Naruto reached up and took Sasuke’s jacket off, tossing it so it draped over the armrest of the couch. He licked his lips as he admired Sasuke’s toned arms, his tattoo fully in view. It was a greyish-purple snake curling up his arm with splashes of yellow and green in the backdrop, red flowers placed elegantly around the snake in the foreground. Like his other tattoo, it was also done in traditional Japanese-style art. Naruto traced a finger up, following the way the snake coiled around Sasuke’s forearm, before raising Sasuke’s arms and pulling his shirt over his head.

Sasuke tousled his spikes as the shirt came off and carelessly tossed it onto the floor before sitting back and pulling Naruto up so that his chest pressed flush against Sasuke’s. Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the warmth radiating from Sasuke’s skin through the material of his shirt. Sasuke pulled Naruto’s jacket off with a grunt and practically tore the shirt from Naruto’s frame, desperation and arousal clouding his normally tightly controlled expression. Naruto closed his eyes once more, burning the image of an unwinding Sasuke into his brain, before crushing his lips with Sasuke’s. Sasuke pulled at his hair, licking at the seam of his lips, devouring him as if consumed with hunger. Naruto’s eyes narrowed in pleasure and clawed at Sasuke’s back, drawing a shuddering sigh from him. He trailed a hand down Sasuke’s sides, tracing a finger appreciatively at the defined laterals, before pulling at Sasuke’s belt.       

Sasuke’s eyes opened and he grabbed Naruto’s wrist. “Not here,” Sasuke practically spat, his chest heaving and his eyes half mast. “Bed. I want you… in my bed.” He seemed to be struggling to even speak.  Naruto grinned lewdly at him.

“Cat got your tongue?”

Sasuke pulled himself off the couch and pulled Naruto up with him, stumbling toward what Naruto was assuming was his bedroom. Sasuke threw open the door and Naruto barely had time to admire the king-sized bed piled with silky black comforters before his back was being pressed against the mattress, Sasuke interlacing their fingers and pinning Naruto’s hands to the bed before he claimed Naruto’s lips once more.

Naruto groaned as he fought against the restraints, wrapping a leg around Sasuke’s waist to grind against his heat. He wriggled one hand free from Sasuke’s grasp and reached between them, grabbing Sasuke’s belt and just barely undoing the buckle before Sasuke snatched Naruto’s wrist once more, pinning it to the bed harder. Naruto shivered as he felt Sasuke smile against his lips, predatory and taunting.

It took all Naruto had not to whine as Sasuke pulled away, smirking. _God,_ that smirk was hot. Naruto’s looked at Sasuke with heavy-lidded eyes, reveling in the slight flush and reddened lips, still wet from their saliva. Then Sasuke ground his hips down hard into Naruto’s, tearing a strangled whimper from Naruto’s vocal cords.

“ _Please,”_ Naruto hissed. His jeans became were painfully tight and he didn’t know if he could put up with Sasuke’s incessant teasing any longer.

Sasuke cocked a head innocently. “Please what?” he asked as he moved Naruto’s left wrist next to his right and grasped them both in one hand. Sasuke slid the other hand down the length of Naruto’s body, pausing at the dip at the center of his torso where pectorals met abdominals, and then once more as his fingers ran down the contours of Naruto’s toned stomach before roughly dipping into his waistband, gripping hard. Naruto whined as Sasuke’s fingers barely brushed where he wanted them to.

“Please _what?_ ” Sasuke released Naruto’s hands and trailed gentle kisses down the path that his hand had taken moments earlier. Naruto gripped the sheets as Sasuke’s tongue slid against his throat, teeth skipping and nipping down his chest, before Sasuke placed a long, hot kiss against his lower stomach where his hand was gripping Naruto’s waistband.

A sudden wave of shyness swept through Naruto in the form of a faint blush. Luckily, Sasuke seemed to take mercy on him and began unbuttoning Naruto’s jeans, stroking a thumb against Naruto’s inner thigh.

Naruto panted as the layers of clothing were removed. He felt Sasuke’s breath against his thighs, blowing against the soft, fine hairs before he was enveloped in warmth, suction, the experienced, _mind-blowing_ sliding of Sasuke’s tongue against every part of his dick making his body jump and twitch in pleasure. Naruto swore he began to see white after a few minutes, faintly hearing a drawer open and a cap being snapped open, but every move of Sasuke against him prevented Naruto from being able to think. Cold fingers, slick with lube, pressed against his entrance, and usually Naruto would tense up, especially since it had been a while since he’d been with a man, but he welcomed the sensation instead as Sasuke slid inside.

Sasuke began kissing a trail back up to Naruto’s neck and to his lips, slipping his tongue in Naruto’s mouth as his fingers retracted after only a few minutes, leaving Naruto feeling almost painfully empty.

“I’m sorry,” Sasuke whispered, his eyes in slits from his own arousal. “I can’t wait anymore.”

Naruto heard the crinkling of a condom wrapper and seconds later, Sasuke had lined up his dick, slowly pushing in as he began kissing Naruto more aggressively, hands grabbing Naruto’s hair and stroking all over his body. Naruto played with the long strands of hair that framed Sasuke’s face and then moved his arms to wrap around Sasuke’s torso, pulling himself closer to Sasuke’s warmth. Sasuke groaned as he pushed himself fully inside, Naruto hissing in unadulterated pleasure. As if he couldn’t hold back any longer, Sasuke began snapping his hips hard and fast, a string of curses and low moans leaving Naruto’s mouth. Heat pooled in the pit of Naruto’s stomach, his hands clutched at Sasuke’s arms like his only anchor to reality, and the slant of Sasuke’s mouth against his made his head reel in clouded bliss. Sasuke pulled Naruto’s leg over his shoulder to adjust the angle and Naruto couldn’t hold back anymore. He grit his teeth, holding back for as long as he could, but Sasuke adjusted quickly to which angle Naruto liked best and took full advantage of it.

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered through gritted teeth. “I’m gonna–“

Sasuke lowered his head and bit Naruto’s lips hard before he could finish. The sharp pain and the sweep of Sasuke’s tongue in his mouth triggered Naruto’s release, his body shuddering uncontrollably as his hands wrapped around Sasuke. Sasuke, in turn, buried his face in the junction of Naruto’s neck and shoulder, a low, throaty moan escaping his throat.

Naruto panted as he came to his senses, Sasuke collapsing on top of him. Naruto ran a hand through Sasuke’s sweaty, black locks of hair, holding him until his lungs couldn’t take it anymore. Sasuke wasn’t exactly a small man, after all.

“Sasuke, my lungs are about to collapse,” Naruto whispered, voice strained. He felt Sasuke smile against his neck and roll over, quickly cleaning himself off and pulling Naruto more comfortably onto the bed so his legs weren’t hanging off the edge.

Naruto turned so he was laying face-to-face with Sasuke, smiling lazily. “That was one way to de-stress after finals.”

“Glad I could be of assistance.” Sasuke traced a finger along Naruto’s jaw, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

Naruto grinned widely, the fact that he was finally done with his university exams for good hitting him in full once more. “Now I only have the LSAT to worry about.”

“Hn,” Sasuke grunted. Naruto could see his eyes beginning to slip shut from exhaustion and the afterglow. “You know, if you’re ever looking for work after law school, my company’s always looking for a corporate lawyer.”

“Hmm, what’s company do you work at again?” Naruto tried to remember if Sasuke had ever told him, but his brain was too foggy to work properly.

“Mangekyou Inc.”

“Holy shit.” Naruto’s eyes shot open. “That’s hardly a family business, Mangekyou is huge!”

“Its founders are all Uchihas, so I think it’s safe to say that it’s a family business.” Sasuke smirked in amusement as Naruto’s jaw dropped.

Naruto had never even made the connection to Mangekyou and Sasuke’s last name. Well, it explained the fancy car and apartment and the designer suits Sasuke seemed to wear most days.

“Hit me up in three years if you guys _somehow_ are still looking for one.”

“Oh, I think we will be. Our business practices are… not the most conventional.”

Naruto whistled. “Now I that I have all the dirt on your company, I wonder how much your rival corporations would pay me to spill?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, choosing not to respond. Naruto admired his smooth features for a moment longer before building his resolve and sitting up. It was probably a bad idea to stay the night, especially for a one-night stand. He stretched, rolling his shoulders, and slipped out of bed. Sasuke watched him quietly as Naruto got dressed.

Naruto pulled his jeans on and stumbled to Sasuke, giving him one last kiss before turning to grab his keys and phone. Before he could leave, Sasuke grabbed his wrist.

“Stay,” Sasuke whispered, his eyes unbearably soft when they were fogged with sleep.

“Stay?” Naruto didn’t take Sasuke as someone who enjoyed spending the night with people.

“Cold.”

Naruto smiled and threw a blanket over Sasuke, but ultimately decided to undress again. Climbing into bed, he pulled Sasuke into his chest as they slowly fell asleep together.

* * *

 

The next day, Naruto woke up to Sasuke laying on his back next to him, his arm acting as a pillow for Naruto’s head. With his other hand, he was checking his phone. Naruto caught sight of a couple of emails with very official-sounding subject lines.

“Finally awake?” Sasuke asked.

“What time is it?”

“It’s already noon, lazy.”

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

Sasuke gently retracted his arm from beneath Naruto and rolled out of bed, stretching, and then started to put his clothes on. Naruto did the same, though he felt rather gross wearing the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

After heading into the bathroom together and brushing their teeth (thankfully, Sasuke had an extra toothbrush), Sasuke led Naruto to the living room and handed Naruto his coat. Naruto put it on, slightly saddened by the fact that he was leaving. It wasn’t every day that Naruto met someone as genuinely interesting and fun as Sasuke. It also wasn’t every day that he met someone as attractive as Sasuke, but that part mattered less.

Naruto had just opened his mouth to say goodbye and thank Sasuke for giving him a ride last night when he was surprised by Sasuke grabbing his own jacket and the keys from the coffee table.

“Wanna go get some coffee?” Sasuke asked, smoothing his hair down.

Naruto smirked. “First date?” he asked playfully.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. “I think it’s safe to consider this the second date, actually.”

Naruto pulled Sasuke to him by the front of his shirt, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “I knew you’d missed me from the first time.”

Sasuke pushed Naruto away. “Don’t push it,” he scoffed, but when Naruto saw a flush spread across Sasuke’s face as he interlinked their fingers, Naruto couldn’t help but beam.

 

 


End file.
